


象宝宝和她的朋友们

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	象宝宝和她的朋友们

01

七月的肯尼亚是水做的，突如其来的倾盆大雨让陈立农躲闪不及。在首都内罗毕的机场等上了半个钟头，终于拎着包坐进了车里。

他将双肩包卸在胸前以免沾湿座椅，把Google地图打开向司机示意，微微笑着。

The David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust please.

常跑机场线的司机好像接过不少去那儿的旅客，轻车熟路地打方向盘，夸张地比划着OK的手势，还夸他是good friend。他也只是笑着，看着窗外的雨和路人。

这一趟对他而言，与其说是对动物的救赎，不如说是对自己的。

近郊的目的地到得不算快，毕竟有够远，加着这雨天。不过倒是有人来接他，撑着大大的伞。

“陈立农吗？”

那人走到出租车边，正好他打开了车门。“我帮你拿箱子。”那人没看他，自顾自地去找司机开后备箱。

“我只带了两个包，”他示意自己的双肩包和手上的拎包，“这雨太大了，我们走吧。”

“你是中国人？”两个大男人并肩走在伞下并不宽敞，但却因为陌生而保持着最后的距离。他一脚踩在不显眼的水潭里时才反应过来对方刚才一直使用的中文，扭头去看那人的轮廓却正好赶上林彦俊在皱眉头。

“嗯，小心看路。”

有点凶。

“这是你的房间，”林彦俊把他的拎包放在床头柜上，“最近志愿者不多，你先一个人睡这间。大概的设施都有，有什么问题随时隔壁找我。”

双肩包被陈立农随意丢在地上，看得林彦俊又轻轻地皱了眉头。“辛苦了，”他在床尾坐下，“什么时候培训？我想看看它们。”

“你休息一会，一个小时之后我带你去。”

有点凶的带路人第一次笑起来，陈立农恍神之间觉得他好温柔。

迪尼、米奇、邱比、小甜豆、昆布…，“她叫黛布拉。”林彦俊看着远远躺在角落里的象宝宝，是最后被介绍的那一只。好像睡得很甜，尾巴一下一下扇着风。察觉出他语气里别样的情绪，陈立农跟着问：“她有…什么不同吗。”

还是静静地望着象宝宝的人又笑了，眸子里闪烁着微光。“她很可爱，乖巧又活泼。”像是怕打扰了小家伙们的午后睡眠，声音轻得像云，“她刚来不久。妈妈被偷猎人打死在草原上，赶来的救援队只来得及护住了她。”

两个人走回廊桥上，大雨依旧。

“她太爱生病了，前两天上吐下泻，什么都吃不下。”林彦俊扭头看他，“你的履历里写了医科相关，所以我和院长申请了，让你主要负责黛布拉。希望你喜欢她。”

陈立农没看回去，只是笑了，“嗯。”

“你确定你成年了对吧？”  
“呃其实我多写了一年哈哈哈，你不要告诉院长吼。”  
“……小屁孩。”

一个月的志愿计划不算长，接下来他被告知不用做日常的喂食和清洁，主要负责小家伙们的健康检查和小的治疗。

比如迪尼和小甜豆嬉闹着打了起来，没控制住的力度蹭开了一点皮肤留下血印，陈立农就假装生气地轻轻拍拍两只小象，然后手法温柔地给他们消毒清理。或是太闹腾的波比，每天上午见游客的一个小时里可劲儿撒欢，不小心把小脚扭了一只，他就给她固定个小夹板，在绷带上画一颗小心心再署名，“这两天不许跑太快，知道了没？”

波比用软软的小鼻子挽住他的手臂，和他拉了勾勾。

只是被他格外关心的黛布拉，一直不让他靠近。一周以来，不管是陈立农还是别的志愿者，试图走近和她交流或是检查，都会被她呜呜地叫着躲开。连投喂也是，要扔在地上，人离开后，她才会慢慢地踱过去，用鼻子卷走吃的。

“她好像太黏你了，”又一次被拒绝了晚间日常检查，陈立农无奈地敲响了隔壁的房门求助，“除了你以外的人好像都不行。”

房门内的人有些不好意思，但嘴角里带着骄傲，是幸福的烦恼。“可能是我一开始太宠她了…”走廊里的风刮过来，林彦俊不自觉地抖了一下。

“早晚温差大，你多穿点。”

“知道了，我没那么娇气，你先把黛布拉管好。”

“你要是病了，她也会很难过的。”

“…知道了！”

最后房门被红着耳朵的人啪地关上，门外的人却抿着嘴笑了。

02

第二天晚上，林彦俊给陈立农打电话，说把黛布拉带到了露天的活动区域，让他来一起玩一下，可能对一人一象的感情增进有好处。

在林彦俊的引导下，陈立农第一次得到了黛布拉的小鼻子问候。

那一瞬间他感觉到了幸福，超越了人类之间的情情爱爱，被接纳、被信任的幸福。

“这么大的人了还哭鼻子，”林彦俊笑他，“黛布拉你看他，好糗吼。”

被呛的人没回嘴，拧了拧鼻尖，慢吞吞地又摸了两下象宝宝，然后突如其来地对象宝宝身边蹲着的人展开挠痒痒攻击。

“林彦俊你完了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你放开你幼稚死了哈哈哈哈快点放开我——”

黛布拉的小鼻子悬停在半空中，不知道该不该帮哥哥揍人。虽然新哥哥像是在欺负他，不过哥哥看起来很开心的样子呢。

考虑到象宝宝的体质还是不够健康，晚风吹多了又得着凉，玩了一会儿就把她带回了休息室。不过两个人倒是兴致上来了，之后没有各回各屋，而是聊着天散步，走到了孤儿院外的小河边。

月光下的林彦俊特别好看，柔和、虔诚，带着爱意。玩闹时候的热潮红晕还残留在脸颊，像是与生俱来的天真烂漫。

非洲的小河边没有垃圾也没有青草，砾石堆叠成了两人的椅子。就这样边笑边聊，陈立农渐渐有点被水流粼粼里的波澜月色迷得昏了头。

“其实我比你，早来没几天。不过我要呆两个月，到时候可以送你去机场。”

“你是怎么决定一个人来这里的？”陈立农捏着两块小石头，模仿大人们盘核桃。

“我…来清醒一下。”林彦俊浅浅地笑，像自嘲，“学了十几年画画的人，现在除了冷冰冰的工作稿，什么都画不出来。”

“我来这里有好好地反省自己，为什么。为什么选珠宝设计，为什么把喜欢的东西弄得一团糟，为什么用爱好当专业却适得其反…”

抬头看了一眼陈立农，后者表情认真又温和。

于是他接着说，所以我跑掉了，反正攒的稿子也够交很长时间了，那你呢。

陈立农闷了一分钟，接着吐了口气。

“我从小就想当兽医，因为我太喜欢，小动物，又不怕吃苦。可是我爸一直逼我学医，他以前是外科医师，觉得兽医又脏又不体面。”他把手里的小石头远远地扔了两个水漂，“高考志愿我悄悄填了兽医，被他改了，考完了我才知道，就离家出走了。”

回家的时候他就不在了。

没有料到这个收尾的人愣了一会儿，好像不知道该说什么，挪得近了点，像摸小家伙们一样，一下一下顺着他的背。

“不用太在意，”陈立农笑了一下，“我爸本来身体就不好，已经拖了很久了。他填的志愿我也接受了，我想我可以，慢慢地去，理解他。”

“你很好。”林彦俊轻轻地说，“你很好。”

他又攥了几颗小石子，奋力地往小河对岸扔。他想他开始明白有的爱注定包裹着痛和妥协，却让人心甘情愿。而说出口的郁结随着晚风被缱绻带走，缭绕的浓雾散开以后只留下滚烫的内核，对父亲的思念。

03

河边的风比起宿舍更大，裹挟着深夜的温度，让林彦俊小小地打了个喷嚏。运动后的微汗被风吹得在肌肤上发凉，是感冒的前兆。

学艺术的人可能天生爱美，体现在处女座上更为明显，随时随地都要求着美。这落在陈立农眼里只觉得他又懒又笨，懒得加衣，笨得不在意身体。

“还不多穿，肯定得感冒了。”他尝试着握了握林彦俊的手腕，比自己凉上不少。可他坏心眼地没有提出现在回去，这样脱离纷扰的气氛太难得，他有点舍不得。

被他轻声埋怨的人抿着嘴，有点不服气又自知理亏。他也不知道林彦俊为什么不说要回，而是提出了另个要求。

“那你把外套借我穿。”

“这样我也会冷啊，你好自私哦林彦俊。”他笑着，假装指责对方。

却好像正中了人下怀，他第一次看林彦俊撒娇。大了五岁的哥哥撒娇起来却更像个小孩。这举动太意外，导致陈立农不禁觉得，他是为了让自己不要难过，故意扮的过分可爱。

“快点啦～”扯了他衣摆两下。

服了你了，他一边脱下外套一边无奈地笑，看着身边的人扬起得意的表情。

待那人认认真真地穿好，还为了美观地敞着，整理好衣领和袖口，再抬头看他的时候，陈立农逗他，假装很冷的样子搓着手抖腿。接着就被拉着站了起来，面对面的。

然后林彦俊抱住了他。

“这样我们就都不会冷了。”肩窝处传来有一丝小开心的声音，热气打在他皮肤上。

他看着林彦俊头顶的漩涡，觉得糟糕了。

04

“你想跟谁住一间？”渐渐进入了每年的旺季，中旬时候游客肉眼可见地多了起来，也会新来不少志愿者。林彦俊坐在小小办公室里的小小办公桌上，给陈立农看手上的一寸照。

还是大清早，连小家伙们都没起来吃早饭，陈立农困得打了个哈欠，凑过去无所谓地看了两眼：“没有别的选项了吗。”

我记得你房间里也空一张床诶。

“……我那间，”林彦俊软绵绵地翻了一个白眼给他，“我洗澡很久喔。”

“我现在就去搬宿舍。”

他说完也没看林彦俊什么表情，一窜就跳了起来，蹦着往外跑了，像是怕人反悔一样。

换枕套的时候林彦俊进来了，嫌弃他动作慢又笨手笨脚，把他挤到一边坐着，给他换枕套和被套。陈立农说啊没想到当代艺术家居然这么贤惠，林彦俊很得意地承了下来，后来又打他，男人不可以贤惠。

过了一会儿后勤的志愿者给林彦俊打电话了，他简单地应了几句，把被子也叠好之后，问陈立农：明天周一休假，我一会儿陪后勤的阿姨去趟城里买点补给。你有没有什么要带的？

“好巧，我昨天数据线坏掉了，”陈立农摇了摇黑屏的手机，扔进床头柜里。“带个苹果的线吧。”林彦俊说好，但你要给我买百奇吃，陈立农说好。

然后他躺在自己的软乎新床上，看着林彦俊收拾出门的双肩包，想着今天中午吃什么，和昨天晚上的例行检查。

“对了！帮我带个润滑剂回来，应该药房就能买到。”

正欲开门的背影一瞬间僵硬了，不可置信地转头看他，本来就大的眼睛瞪圆了。

“你你你干嘛你！”

“啊？”陈立农挠了挠头，“怎么了？”

然后林彦俊支支吾吾了好几分钟，脸红耳朵红地说不出话，苦思冥想的陈立农才终于猜到这个人的小心思。

陈立农也脸红了：“你想什么啦你！”  
“给昆布做检查用的！不是那种…那种润滑剂……”

两个人尴尬得要死，一个躺在床上一个站在门口，突然都觉得自己手放哪，眼睛看哪都不对。最后还是成年人抿了抿嘴，故作生气地扑上来，故意压在他身上以表演男性之间无需在意的肢体接触，锤了他两下，“你自己不讲清楚！走了！”

然而林彦俊晚上回到孤儿院的时候，陈立农却还在手忙脚乱着。别的志愿者告诉林彦俊黛布拉下午就开始吐，陈立农一直陪着她，他火急火燎地把购物袋往两人的宿舍一扔就跑去了医疗室。

躺在小床上的象宝宝病恹恹的，连尾巴都摆得有气无力。陈立农坐在一边捏着她的小蹄子，打着圈给她揉胃。

“怎么样了？”他放轻了脚步走过去，正在发呆的人被他吓了一跳，给了他一个'安心啦'的微笑：“好多了，现在观察一下，不再吐就没问题了。”

陈立农给他也搬了个凳子过来，两人坐成一排看着床上的小家伙。

“他们说你照顾了她一天。”  
“这是我该做的，不许说谢谢。”

休息时间去帮忙补给的人却很自责，自己离开一会儿，她就出了事，还好陈立农在……

那人也没看他，自顾自的说着，她可能是昨天吃坏了肚子，下午吐了好几次，给她换了新鲜的玉米和奶，接着拖了几次地，没想到她小小个头好像平时还吃得挺多吧啦吧啦。

见到他之后陈立农好像精神松懈下来不少，连带着说话也无意识地絮叨了起来，听得林彦俊好吵又觉得可爱。而后陈立农肚子突然咕咕地叫了好一阵，林彦俊笑死了，怕吵醒黛布拉，不敢出声地捂着嘴笑，后来实在忍不住了跑出门去笑。

不一会儿门又被打开，陈立农脸红红地跟了出来。

“笑个屁啦！”  
“小孩子长身体，我理解，嗯嗯。”擦干净眼角的泪花，林彦俊故作严肃。

未成年人眯着眼睛想了一会儿：“今天好像忘了吃饭，你走没多久我就被叫过去了。”

廊桥上的光线不错，月光被昏黄的排灯中和成暖色调，衬得陈立农整个人金灿灿的。

成年人看着比自己高了快半个头的弟弟，心有不甘地撇了撇嘴，抬起手把弟弟按得弯下腰来让自己摸头。陈立农很乖，把头顶给出来，一动不动地站着。

谢字出口的上一秒被林彦俊闷在了嘴里，被揉够了头的人直起身来，脑袋乱糟糟的，呆毛四散开来。然后林彦俊突然觉得这个人虽然一副小孩样子，但是好像很成熟、很值得依靠的感觉，所以他笑眯眯地，又把弟弟拉低了一点。

“辛苦你了。”

看着林彦俊蹦蹦跳跳离开的背影，陈立农愣在了原地。

被轻轻吻过的嘴角发了高烧。

05

隔天的第一个休假日就这样被陈立农昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

七天之后的第二个休假日天气很好，喂过了小家伙们，来自五湖四海的志愿者们闲来无事。韩国来的两个小哥哥神神秘秘地跑回房间摸出来几瓶洋酒，说是上周休假在城里买的。大家欢呼起来。

碰过几杯之后林彦俊餍足地眯起眼睛笑，坐姿也从规矩的跪坐变成了盘腿。只有林彦俊知道陈立农还没成年，但他也没有被允许喝酒。“他酒精过敏。”林彦俊这样跟别人解释，然后在其他人的视野盲区里背过身子，轻轻挑挑地白了他一眼。

大中午的，一群人欢声笑语地围在一堆拼酒，用着各地不同的劝酒语和行酒令。陈立农抱着橙汁坐在一边，觉得不太用真实地喝，已经被空气里的酒精醺出了醉意。  
嗨到跳起蹦迪舞步的人被陈立农强行提前带回了房间，关个门的功夫林彦俊就赤着脚在床上蹦起来。

而且还是陈立农的床。

看来也不是很醉嘛，陈立农坐在他脚边暗自想着，还知道不弄脏自己的床呢。随着那人的弹跳，他的屁股也跟着上下起伏，有一种坐在船里的奇妙感觉。

跳了一会儿林彦俊皱着眉头说要洗澡，也没管他，自顾自地脱光了就进了浴室。陈立农听着哗啦啦的水声和林彦俊的夸张歌声，无奈地把一地衣物收了起来。

等人洗完出来，他差不多给林彦俊擦干了头发，正想接着把他塞进被子里的时候，醉酒猫咪一下跌坐在他怀里。他被压得往后，抱着林彦俊坐在了干净的床上。

“你知道吗，从高空跳进雪堆里的一瞬间，天灵盖里会有伏特加的味道。”

林彦俊把自己掰正了，跨坐在他身上，就好像下一秒就要把他按倒在床上，表情却像传授课业。陈立农不知道该不该上手握他的腰，蠢蠢欲动又怕林彦俊只是在发酒疯，只好虚虚地捧着他的背。

“没成年的俄罗斯小孩们，只能靠这样的方式来上头。”

混合着沐浴露香气和熟透了的酒精味道，林彦俊比平时更好闻。虽然醉醺醺的，说话倒是稳得很。陈立农默默地听着轶闻小科普，觉得自己现在也挺上头。

然后林彦俊半干的小脑袋拱进了他胸口，安静下来。

“盖着被子睡，”过了一会儿那人还是没动静，陈立农拍了拍他的背，“一会儿着凉了。”

根本不是在睡觉的人猛地抬头，大眼睛瞪得陈立农有点心虚：“你闻了没。”

“啊？”

林彦俊又把自己埋在他胸口，然后陈立农看见了两人在小河边互相取暖的时候，他头顶的小漩涡。

“雪堆先生，你帮我闻一下。”闷闷的声音从自己胸口传来，随着两人拥抱的姿势震颤着他，“我的天灵盖，现在是不是伏特加味儿的？”

理科毕业生愣了好一会儿，没听懂搞艺术的人随口就来的奇妙比喻。

“笨死了！”林彦俊掐着他的脖子，皱着眉大声批评他，“就是我被你灌醉了的意思！”

陈立农更懵了：“我没灌你啊，我自己都没喝酒好不好。”

“阿一古！”

怎么开始飚韩语了？这什么意思啊？尴尬的理科男挠了挠头，“你，你你说人话。”

林彦俊气得够呛，嘴里台语粤语韩语英语都有，中心思想就是骂陈立农：大笨蛋、白痴、阿西巴。但被骂的人还是不知道他到底什么意思。口头交流不管用，两个人就这样抱作一团，接着扭打起来。

借了巧劲，翻身坐在他身上的人气喘吁吁的，脸上红潮正浓。微醺的猫儿眼睛半眯着看他，饶是陈立农自认定力不错，也不由自主地着迷，跟他对视。

俯下身来，鼻息打在他侧颈和耳垂的交界处，有一股软乎的甜味。

正在享受醉猫调情的人安逸地躺着，轻轻地摸林彦俊的背。猫爪子也左挠挠右碰碰，然后趁他不备，一下子握住了他下面滚烫的柱体。

“哇哦！”林彦俊笑起来，“小陈同学不错嘛！我还以为你不太行呢。”一边撸着他，还一边状似认真地夸奖他。

“喂，你——”他涨红了脸，不知道该作何反应，始作俑者却很自然地凑上来，咬了他的下巴。

“你不是要我说人话吗，”林彦俊直接扯着他的衣摆给他脱了T恤，扔在另张床上，“人话就是：我要跟你做。”

“现在。”

“你到底有没有喝多啊……”陈立农觉得自己头才是痛，扶了额头。

他当然想做啊，但如果对方只是醉晕了，满足生理需要的话，他可以忍住不进去的，互相打出来就好了。这样局面起码还可以控制在酒后失态的范围里。

但问完这句话陈立农又觉得多余，没有醉鬼会承认自己喝多了。所以林彦俊也是，“我没有！我清醒得很！”

“好啦，你没有没有，”被子拉过来，盖在林彦俊背上，把两个人都裹住，“那林同学是不是先睡一下，之后你哪天想做我们再商量啊，嗯？”

果然很“清醒”的林同学一下就听出来陈立农在敷衍自己，用尽力气把他一推。

“不做就算了！睡你自己床去！”

午后的光透过窗户打在林彦俊睫毛上，因生气而颤颤着。陈立农光着上半身赤脚站在两床之间，窗外突然经过的人影让他吓了一跳，走过窗边拉上了帘子，室内回到昏黄的封闭状态。

本来林彦俊把自己蒙在被子里，悄悄从底下开个小缝在偷窥他。陈立农关完窗户回头，眼前就是一颗猫馅小包子，以为林彦俊睡了，叹了口气，坐在地毯上安静地玩手机。

这一下才是把林彦俊真真的气惨了。让你走你就走，还挺听话的是吧？！搞得像谁还没个手了呢！

叽叽咕咕地小声骂着，故意把睡衣睡裤脱出很大动静，还往地上扔。陈立农只瞥了一眼，以为裹在被子里的人酒劲热了，也没在意，接着刷朋友圈了。

你妈的……

他也不管了，心一横手一伸就摸到自己半翘起来的性器，手心沾了分泌的粘液来回打圈，虎口贴在最根部，慢慢往上撸到顶端再揉两下。

想不到在陈立农面前自慰也挺爽的哈，一种别样的刺激在他脑子里窜。因酒精而更敏感，撸了没几分钟就丢在了手里。洁癖艺术家皱着小脸看自己的手，床头柜也没纸，又不想叫大木头给自己拿。

严肃认真地想了一会儿，林彦俊突然灵光一现。

小心翼翼地把精液从手心顺到指尖，翻了个身趴着，在穴口周围涂抹一圈，就捅了进去。

“嘶——”

久未打开过的部位紧致又高热，硬着头皮往里挤进一个指节，几十下之后一根指头能稍稍搅开了，熟悉又陌生的那个点被轻轻按到。一瞬间爽得他压低了腰，跪趴着在床单上蹭，指尖动作放肆起来，把自己操出了淫荡水声。

即使咬着牙不出声，不愿停下的愈来愈快的指奸动作还是被陈立农轻而易举地发现了。

猫馅小包子拱起来一团，还快速地动着。以为他在撸，陈立农好笑地起身摸了过去准备帮帮忙，掀开被子之后光洁的背部和臀瓣让没有喝酒的未成年人脑子里“嗡”了一声。

林彦俊纤细漂亮的手正在玩着自己，被发现了也没放缓动作，像是快到了，另一只手忍不住地揉捏着胸前，侧脸贴在床上喘气。

莫名生气的人狠狠一下拍在哥哥的屁股上，激得林彦俊呜了一声。也没让人把手抽出来，陈立农只是左手扣住了他的腰，右手跟着插了进去。

两个人的指尖在甬道里相遇，林彦俊顿时脸红起来，想收回来却被陈立农摁在了原地。

“怎么了？”比自己稍粗一点的指节带着他在湿润的穴道里纵深探索，陈立农趴在他耳边问，“这么粗就受不了了？”

“我，我怎么受不了！”他嘴硬，扭了扭屁股，“快点。”

不一会他还是把手抽了回来，两只手往前扒拉着想逃跑，却被陈立农握着侧腰动弹不得。用手让他后穴高潮过一次之后陈立农摸到了床头柜的购物袋里。林彦俊汗湿了刘海，完全管不了他在干嘛。

然后陈立农好像找到了什么似的，对着他笑得好开心。

“你他妈不是说这个是给昆布做检查用的吗！”

弟弟无辜的狗狗眼看看润滑剂又看看他，“对啊，现在给小林也检查一下~”

最后林彦俊被象宝宝同款润滑剂羞耻得清醒了大半，说什么也不让陈立农把膏体抹进去。闹了好大半天，还没干正事，两个人就都出了一身透汗。

“不行，”未成年的倔劲儿也上来了，“你说要做的。”

成年人变脸很快：“你刚才已经拒绝我了，言而无信不是男人。”

趁着未成年认真思考是要当男人还是要爽了再说的时候，林彦俊悄悄从被子里拱到了床尾，一口叼住了陈立农。

“我给你含出来…”手扶着根部，一口一口像吃棉花糖一样舔，“你再闹，就滚回你床去睡觉。”威胁似的捏了捏下面的球球，“听见了没。”

头一次被口交的小孩儿感觉新奇得不行，不用自己动就有抽送的摩擦快感，上颚的极致滑腻触感向里再捅一点就是喉头的那层贝类一样的软肉。加上林彦俊技术还不错，一边尽可能地吞得更深，一边用指尖抹开溢在柱身上的津液，打着圈地照顾会阴和两个球球。

在被子里还挺热的，但是又不想让年下五岁的弟弟看着自己给他口。林彦俊恨恨地加快了吞吐动作，怎么还不射……

“……干嘛！”

把被子掀开的人显得很无辜：“我怕你闷死在里面。”然后陈立农又笑起来，“你害羞哦？”

他只冷笑了一声就继续工作了，还故意舔着舔着抬眼用上目线看陈立农。要是忽略掉红透的耳朵的话，看起来还挺大方的。对视着，红红舌尖抵在顶端小口往里刺，爽得陈立农忍不住去捏他的脸和耳垂，不一会儿就丢在他嘴里了。

腥甜的味道猝不及防地喷在口腔里，混着残留的洋酒劲儿更荤。林彦俊猛地起身，腮帮子鼓得圆圆的，眼泪汪汪地瞪陈立农。没等经验匮乏的弟弟手忙脚乱去找来纸巾，裸着就跳下了床进了卫生间。

听着浴室里传来干呕的声音，陈立农把床稍微铺了铺，走到门边看他。

“没事吧？”

“味道太难受了…”刚反过胃，他嗓子有点哑，眼圈也红着，“你以后多吃水果。”

“我明天就去买。”

“明天又不休——”意识到什么的人背过身去，看着镜子，踢了陈立农一下，“你想得美。”

“你是挺美的。”陈立农眨眨眼，被刷完牙的哥哥一顿暴打。

当天傍晚林彦俊看了看被踩脏的陈立农的床和被玩脏的自己的床，有点想死。

“我有换洗，”陈立农很得意，露天的晾台隔不了几天就会被雨淋得透湿，拥有一床幸免于难的换洗非常值得骄傲。“但是就一套诶。”

“你不要得寸进尺。”

“我没有，”他认真拆着波比的绷带，“睡我床要给钱——这才是得寸进尺。”

“那，我说不定可以从别的志愿者小哥哥那里获得免费的床和人肉抱枕呢…”玉米桶换过了，林彦俊蹲在黛布拉旁边，眯着眼睛遐想，“那个韩国的金什么什么好像有在健身诶，应该不错吃吧？”

理科毕业生呵了一声，也没说话。忙完了手上的工作，温温柔柔把波比拍走。站起来扔了垃圾，擦了擦手，好整以暇地看着还蹲着、等着看他好戏的人。

“林彦俊，”陈立农叫他。

“你完了。”  
“你喜欢我。”

不知道你在说些什么东西，林彦俊挪了挪，背过身去认真仔细地给黛布拉擦背。陈立农也不追问，站着看他一直只擦那一块儿，擦了三分钟。

“别擦了，秃噜皮了。”

“你祖籍东北吗？”

“你喜欢我。”

“哦，好好笑吼。”

整个休息室安静下来，黛布拉被擦得不耐烦，小鼻子甩了甩就走了。林彦俊失去了掩体，慢吞吞地站了起来。

陈立农还站在原地，胸有成竹的样子让人生气。

“你想让我吃醋，”理科生这样说，“所以你喜欢我。”

从小逻辑思维超烂，以艺术生身份活到现在的人目瞪口呆。

“如果你开口说喜欢我，我很可能不会相信。或者觉得你只是一时冲动，像上次休假你喝多了一样。但是你潜意识想让我吃醋，”陈立农笃定地盯着他，又重复了一遍，“你喜欢我。”

有必要重复这么多次吗？！

很想打人的人恨恨地瞪了他一眼，干脆盘腿坐在了地上：“喜欢你也要收费吗！”

“那倒不用。”陈立农笑起来，“如果我说要考核你一下，先一起睡几天，再评估要不要和你在一起，是不是挺欠揍的？”

“滚！”

06

“我先声明，虽然我喜欢你，”林彦俊抱着自己的枕头，站在两床之间，“但是这并不代表你可以评估我，或者我就得给你睡。”

坐在床上看书的人抬了抬眼镜，双腿交叉着换了换，“给钱。”

“你死了！”林彦俊跳上去，用枕头按住了床主人的脸，“我会烧给你的！”

闹了一会儿被人拧在怀里求饶的也不晓得是谁，反正凌晨的时候陈立农说已经肉偿就不用给钱了。

好像晚上风挺大的，第二天中午带着小家伙们从游客观光区回了休息室之后，林彦俊就把干透的床单被套带了回去。陈立农结束了晨间检查吃过中饭就回来了，他躺在床上冲人挑衅地笑。

“哼。”

“干嘛？”陈立农把鞋随地一脱，跳上他的床。

“滚下去！你没换衣服很脏诶！”毛茸茸的一颗脑袋压着他的胃，林彦俊伸手摸索过去掐人的婴儿肥，“快点！”

“快点吗，知道了。”

“你知道个屁！”差点又被挠了痒痒，林彦俊警钟大作，一下子把人踹在地毯上。“你觉得两张床你就安全了？”陈立农无甚大碍，干脆原地坐着，撑着下巴看着他笑：“我忘了告诉你我会梦游。”

“梦你个大头鬼！”

不过晚上陈立农也没梦游，只是林彦俊洗完澡还没来得及擦就被堵在了浴室里。

然后连着被堵了三天。

第四天林彦俊终于受不了了：“打个商量，去床上吧。“

“睡我床要给钱。”

“你他妈的……”弟弟的手又揽住他的腰，力度很轻，但是把他吓坏了，“睡我床睡我床！你赢了！”

也不知道这个人哪来这么旺盛的精力，林彦俊腰酸背痛地把牛奶壶拎到休息室。明明最近越来越忙，七月下旬又热得够呛，连负责医疗的某人都被拉去帮忙领着小家伙们给游客观光。坐在休息室的小板凳上，看着陈立农把象宝宝们都撵回来吃午饭，背心位置沁出来一大块汗，是一个爱心形状。

“你这么爱出汗是不是肾虚啊？”  
“我肾不肾虚这件事情你应该比较清楚吧？”

不该跟理科生打嘴炮，林彦俊心里抽了自己一个小嘴巴。

“今天是什么十年一遇的高温，”陈立农做完了例行检查，捏了捏黛布拉的耳朵，“她好像热得厉害。”

“我一会儿给她冲个澡。”

过了几秒陈立农突然从蹲姿一下跳起来，兴奋得像小孩儿过年放鞭炮。

“我知道了！”

林彦俊看着笑得见牙不见眼的人，想吐槽，但是不由自主地跟着笑了。

07

“真的不会被发现，”陈立农抱着黛布拉，有点沉，“我就说我带她去诊疗了。”

林彦俊叹了口气，接着叉起腰：”都他妈偷运过来了！赶紧放进去啊！"

久违了自然水流的小家伙早就在陈立农怀里扑腾了好一会儿，一人一象得到许可之后她被放下了地，头也不回地冲进了水里。把自己浑身浇得透湿了，还回头看岸上的两个人，撒娇一样，用小鼻子向他们泼水。

两双鞋放在地势更高的远岸边，更远的地方是孤儿院背后的一大片金黄色草原和湛蓝的天。

“喂！你把哥哥的裤子淋湿了！”指着大腿上一块水渍，林彦俊故作认真地皱着眉头看象宝宝。

身边的人无语地看了看得意的象宝宝，又看了看林彦俊，“真的幼稚死了你。”

“是，我幼稚，”被呛的哥哥没还嘴，悄悄往水里走了两步，白生生的脚被折射在波澜上，“我幼稚。”陈立农被正午阳光在水面上映出的粼粼反光晃得半眯着眼，接着就被得逞了。

“我就幼稚给你看看！”

一捧水猝不及防地打在他脸上，冰凉的感觉让陈立农一下子在太阳底下有点头晕目眩。睁不开眼的瞬间透过眼皮有金黄的光，耳边是水声，林彦俊的笑和黛布拉踩水的声音。

擦了两把脸，头发也就着水抹成背头，陈立农看了看已经湿了大半的T恤，无奈地笑。

“林彦俊，”恶作剧得逞的人早就逃得远远的，站在小河中央，笑得捂肚子，陈立农表情倒是很平淡，慢慢悠悠地也下了水，一边走一边干脆把T恤脱了，随手扔回岸边。“我接受你的挑战。”

“你死定了——”

黛布拉呆呆地看着两个哥哥互相泼水，犹豫了一会儿，也加入了战局。

卡其色的工装裤被象宝宝溅起的水花染成棕的，尚且穿着上衣的人也早已经全身湿了个透，宽大的衣摆被重力坠贴在纤细的侧腰上。只是这样反而更无所顾忌了，直接蹲在河里，只露出一个脑袋，不停地朝一人一象拍着水。一边拍一边笑得好灿烂，被淋得睁不开眼的人也笑得好大声。

趁着他泼累了，陈立农一个飞扑就拉近了距离。两个人差点重心不稳一齐倒进水里，互相扶了扶才停下来。林彦俊在弟弟身上到处乱抓，光滑的上半身找不到着力点，最后又晃了晃，仰头就摔了下去。

后脑勺沁进水里的一瞬间他看到了太阳和云。在水里仰头看天的感觉很奇妙，视野是柔软而波动的，带着难以察觉的蓝色。窒息感不到两秒，他甚至没来得及挣扎，就被人拦着腰打横捞了起来。

“没事吧？”让他站好了，左右上下仔细地检查了一下，小脑好像不太发达的人很乖，还配合着抬了抬手。好像没事，陈立农松了口气，也站起来，故意板着脸看他，眼里笑得水光滟涟：“你要是在这不到一米的水里淹死了，也够传奇的哈。”

林彦俊把自己挂上弟弟的后颈，理直气壮的，“你不知道水的深度和会不会淹死没关系吗，高材生？”

然后陈立农像是有点困扰地看着远方，好像在想着什么重要事情的样子，只是圈着他的腰，两个人站在水流里，被晒得醉醺醺的，脸颊都红着。

“林彦俊，你听我说…”他的眼神收回来，在稍矮半头的哥哥脸上各处流连，滴着水的额发，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，侧鼻尖的小痣，最后是干净的眼睛。“我觉得我好像，真的有一点喜欢你…”

“我刚才真的在害怕，你就这样淹死…这不对吧，根本就不可能的，但我吓坏了…”

林彦俊笑起来：“你完了，陈立农。”

“是，我也觉得这感觉很危险。”他盯着林彦俊的耳垂，表情困惑又苦恼，“这感觉很轻飘飘，让我想起毕业那两天，被同学拉着去酒吧里闻到的大麻味道。”

“可这对吗？”圈住林彦俊的手不自觉地稍稍松开了一点，“这不是一种能够长久的感觉，我害怕了。”

“嘘。”纤细漂亮的食指抵住了他的嘴唇，接着被替换成柔软而甜蜜的吻。

“至少我们还有十二天。”

08

把小家伙偷偷带回休息室的路上有惊无险，黛布拉好像也知道在进行某一种见不得人的活动，连哼哼声都闷在嘴里。院长的背影刚走出去五米，两个人抱着小家伙飞快地跑过了廊桥，到了休息室就克制不住地开始放肆大笑。

笑上一会儿陈立农就把林彦俊按在了休息室的门上接吻，交换完了鼻息和情绪之后两人的额头抵在一起，他闷闷地又笑了：“我好像控制不住地在越来越喜欢你了欸。”

似乎是从小到大承过了太多爱意，这表白也不让被圈在怀里的人有太大感激。林彦俊懒洋洋地勾着他的脖子，轻轻地咬弟弟的锁骨，看着远远躺在草堆里和小伙伴们打闹的象宝宝，“不许太喜欢我，要第一喜欢她。”

“要不要试试看？”体温稍高的手从裤子后腰探进去，刚从水里拎出来的人哪儿都是湿漉漉的，“在这里做一次？”

“你不要发疯！”按住作乱的手，林彦俊小小声地，故作凶狠地瞪着弟弟，“再闹你今天就睡休息室！”

陈立农耸了耸肩，”无所谓啊，反正我会梦游。“

被这个小无赖气得扑哧一下笑了出来，后知后觉地被浑身半干的粘腻感惹得皱了眉头，双手双脚挂在陈立农身上，颐气指使地：“抱我回去洗澡！”

只是澡也没好好洗，精力真的很旺盛的未成年似乎对于挑战新体位和新地点有着浓厚兴趣。在浴室里被压在墙上干了一次，好容易连哄带骗地讨了个清净觉来睡，日出时候就又被陈立农钻进被子里的蓬松脑袋闹醒了。

“只有十二天，别浪费。”他这样说。林彦俊语塞，找不到理由来反驳自己说过的话，“但是我们好像快把提供给志愿者的套用完了，”陈立农接着说，好像有点不开心的样子，下巴来回硌他肩窝，“下次休假一起去城里吧？约个会，吃个饭，买点计生用品。”

“你喜欢什么味儿的润滑剂？我猜猜…草莓？薄荷？安全套要螺旋颗粒吗，001的超薄这边应该有我的size吧……”

“你怎么这么吵啊！！”

捂着耳朵在床上扑腾的人突然有点后悔。

但是休假的前一天晚上还是悄悄地准备了第二天要穿的可爱衣服，藏在枕头底下。

09

“你好可爱。”陈立农认真地夸他，蹲下身来给坐在床边的人穿袜子穿鞋。有点不好意思的人把脚收了回来，整个倒在被子上。“今天要出门，回来再做，快点。”

“……我把你杀了！”怎么这个人现在讲话这么气人啊！

“杀了我谁带你去吃非洲菜，韩国那个金什么什么吗。”  
“嚯！你还记得人家！我吃醋了！”

“自己起来穿鞋，”两个人的手机钱包都被陈立农收进双肩包里，然后是纸巾、雨伞、钥匙还有件外套。“五分钟以后还不出门，你就别想出门了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊气死了！知道了知道了知道了！！”

坐大巴进了城以后陈立农轻车熟路地牵着他就找到了名叫Abyssinia的餐厅，很俗套的路痴人设林某人一脸茫然：“你为什么会来过Westlands，你以前来过肯尼亚？”

“没有啊，”陈立农笑着，点了点自己的头，再指了指他的，“不说了哈。”

“我觉得你最近真的还蛮欠揍的。”

看着菜单的人摇了摇头：“你只是智力被践踏之后试图用武力找回场面，”手肘向前撑在桌上，“虽然你打不过我，但我很愿意让你试一下。”  
“我还蛮喜欢那种强奸的感觉的。”

打不过又嘴不过，林彦俊彻底崩溃了。“我再跟你睡我就是狗！”

“你这样我晚上真的会让你汪汪叫的。”

“闭嘴！！”

10

草莓味和薄荷味都买了，螺旋颗粒和001超薄也买了。

11

“我们这样白天当志愿者晚上乱搞会遭天谴的。”

“那要不，白天也搞一下？”

12

“成年了就可以随心所欲吗？”

陈立农的背后是涌动人潮，少年爱笑的脸上少见地出现了迷茫。林彦俊拎着他的手提包，伸手给他理了理衣领。

“嗯…我觉得差不多吧，你有什么想做的？”

昨晚做完了，林彦俊也这样问他：明天就要走了，有什么想做的？

陈立农抱着他摇了摇头，已经和小家伙们和人们道过别了。现在只想多看看你，看久一点，记深一点。

林彦俊笑着扭过脸去眨了眨眼，又扭回来给他看，那你得给我加个滤镜。

然后两个人现在站在机场门口，他捏着陈立农的身份证和机票，又问了他这个问题。

未成年人深吸了一口气，抬起头定定地看着他，距离大概半米。

“我十月份就满十八岁了，到时候阿俊是二十三，比我大五岁。”理科毕业生这样说着，“我想要天天和阿俊打电话、视频，经常见面。可以吗？”

像是要被他滚烫的眼神灼伤了，林彦俊微微地低下了头，隔着额发看不清表情。但陈立农只是抿着嘴，依旧看着他。

“你的高考志愿里有北京的学校吗？”

一个不着边际又实际得要命的问题，打得未成年措手不及。

“没，没有诶……”啊，果然是这样吧，陈立农掐了掐手，不自觉地有点驼背起来。有点心灰意冷，一直期待着讨一个离别的机场吻，现在好像也没了滋味。

“那我觉得…”终于憋不住的人扑哧一下笑起来，只是不知道为什么又好像快哭了的样子，

“我可以挑战一下异地恋了。”

番外：

1  
林彦俊一直觉得理科生都很呆，又很没浪漫细胞。  
直到交了这个小男友。

「想你了，还想吃麦当劳。不然你改名叫麦辣鸡翅吧。」

「你应该给我打钱，我因为你，洗床单的频率高了200%。」

「今年是我们过的第一个情人节诶，感觉要送很贵重的礼物呢。户口本可以吗？」

2  
不过陈立农觉得艺术生的确是会笨笨的。

「我给你做了素戒，但是材料多了，卖给朋友一个。」

「台湾要通过同性婚姻了！——那这样以后我们也会被催婚了！」

「你明天有空吗？我想悄悄来看你，机票买反了，客服说只能改乘客不能改航班…」

3  
第二年两个人趁着暑假又去了大象孤儿院，黛布拉还记得他们。

两个人都哭得好惨。


End file.
